Fragments
by StarkBlack
Summary: Set in the ‘I Come To You In Pieces’ universe. Ikkaku and Yumichika have offered a way of comfort for Shuuhei after the messy end of his relationship with Kira. Warnings: Yaoi, threesome, voyeurism, language.


I'm not sure why this took so long to write. I would sit down with this and only be able to produce about a paragraph and a half at a time. Maybe because this was my first threesome? There's a lot going on, and I wanted to make it as clear as I could who was doing what where and how… But anyway, here is the first of three _Pieces_ side fics. I think this can stand alone, but it makes a lot more sense if you've read '_I Come To You In Pieces_'. It's a prequel, taking place about a year to a year and a half after canon. The title is a song by _Vertical Horizon_. The lyrics made me think of Shuuhei. x) Hope you enjoy!

Beta by Liralen Li. Thank you! xD

**Fragments**

Ikkaku rested his chin in his hand and waited patiently as Hisagi Shuuhei hesitated outside the third seat's door. Ikkaku could picture the other man in his head. He was no doubt standing with his arms folded tightly over his chest, his dark eyes staring at the ground as if it held the secrets of the universe. In actuality, it was kind of stupid. Hisagi was a vice Captain and would know that Ikkaku knew he was there. It was silly for him to be standing outside in the cold and rain, thinking about whether or not to knock, but not doing anything to hide his reiatsu.

Ikkaku then thought that maybe Hisagi was doing it on purpose. Maybe he wanted Ikkaku to know he was there so that if he ended up backing out, Ikkaku would know he had at least tried.

The third seat had known that this was going to be hard for Hisagi. He had known that his proposition to the vice Captain was going to be one that had to be thought over carefully; tossed around for a long time in the head before coming to a decision. Ikkaku knew there was no easy answer to this problem, and he respected his tattooed friend all the more for at least coming. At least he was starting to take steps toward healing.

Finally, a soft knock sounded and Ikkaku rose from his cross-legged position on the floor. He slid open the shoji and came face to face with a pale, haggard, and dripping wet, Ninth Division vice Captain. Ikkaku leaned against the door frame and sighed softly.

"Took you long enough."

Hisagi didn't look up. He stood stone still, watching droplets of water fall from the tips of his dark hair and land softly on the wooden porch. He said nothing, his body slightly hunched; his neck and shoulders stiff.

Ikkaku leaned forward to speak softly, as if the sound of the rain wouldn't mask his voice from the occasional passerby.

"You come inside and there's no turning back… you know that, right? Yumi won't have it."

Hisagi nodded, and Ikkaku stepped back to let his friend inside.

Closing the door, the bald shinigami waited for Hisagi to take off his waraji and tabi before moving through the small foyer and down a short hallway. He stopped and opened a closet on his right and fished out a towel. He tossed it to his dripping companion and murmured softly.

"Dry off, you'll catch a cold. And if you get Yumi's silks wet, he'll fucking murder you."

Hisagi did as he was told, throwing the towel over his head and drying his hair. He ran the rough cloth over his face and arms, his movements precise, but Ikkaku could see that there was no real life in Hisagi's dark eyes. The taller man was just going through the motions; his body was moving through a routine that he had gone through thousands of times.

Ikkaku watched those empty eyes and hoped that what he and Yumichika were offering was going to pull Hisagi back from where he had let himself go. They didn't have much, but seeing such a strong and courageous man like Hisagi wallowing in such a deep grief and self-loathing, had stirred them into action to give what they could. They had discussed it as a couple, and had decided together that this was something that they could offer Hisagi, something that his heart, his mind, and especially his body, needed. As unshakeable and proud as Hisagi was, he was still crying out for someone to comfort him; someone to hold him and keep him from certain despair.

Ikkaku waited patiently for Hisagi to finish toweling off before he moved the rest of the way down the hall and opened the door to his private chambers. He slipped inside quietly and motioned Hisagi to follow.

The taller man stopped just inside the doorway, his eyes widening in surprise. His reiatsu changed, uncurling from the vice Captain's body and reaching out for the first time in weeks. Ikkaku felt a small pulse of arousal from Hisagi's aura and smiled softly at his friend's reaction. He shut the bedroom door and turned his attention to what had awakened one of Hisagi's most basic instincts.

Perfection lay on the bed, his back resting against a spread of red and gold colored pillows. His lavender kimono shimmered in the soft lamplight, and the golden cranes embroidered along the edge stood out starkly against the dark fabric. His skin was alabaster, his hair dark and full; silk on silk spread over the pillows. Ebony eyes flashed intensely as Ikkaku met his gaze.

Even after hundreds of years, Yumichika still took Ikkaku's breath away.

"About time…" Yumichika said softly, turning his gaze to their guest.

Ikkaku smiled, remembering how he had said something to that effect to the vice Captain already. He moved slowly around the foot of the bed in front of Hisagi and reached out to squeeze his friend's shoulder.

"Just let him lead," he whispered, "Yumi's used to being in charge. He'll make it good for you, I promise."

Hisagi glanced at him for a moment, his eyes flickering with a mixture of uncertainty and excitement. Ikkaku saw that the younger man was trembling, but he said nothing as he turned away and moved to sit in a cushioned chair against the far wall. His vantage point from this angle would be perfect to watch whatever Yumichika had planned for their tattooed comrade.

Yumichika raised a hand to his mouth, rubbing his middle finger over his glossed bottom lip. His eyes wandered over Hisagi's body slowly, taking in every inch of the larger man.

"You're shaking, Hisagi-chan," he murmured, "Are you all right?"

Hisagi nodded slowly, his hands running over his sash. His fingers played with the knot, tightening and retightening the white fabric.

"I'm fine, Ayasagawa-san… My uniform's just wet."

Yumichika sat up, folding his legs and tucking them underneath his kimono.

"You don't have to be so formal, call me Yumichika. And take off your uniform if it's wet, I don't want you soiling my sheets."

Ikkaku saw the faintest flicker of a smile tug at the corners of Hisagi's mouth as the vice Captain hesitantly pulled at his sash. The knot slipped free and the white material slid off from around his waist. Hisagi glanced around the room uncomfortably and Yumichika caught immediately what was bothering the younger man.

"Drape it over the chair behind you, your top too."

"And don't bother folding it," Ikkaku snickered. "We'll be sitting here all night while you try to line up the seams."

Hisagi made a face as his cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not that bad," he said softly. "And I wouldn't spend time folding it if it's wet, it would get creases in the front."

Yumichika laughed and crawled forward. He rose to his knees and started to loosen the ties on Hisagi's hakama so he could pull the uniform top free.

"You're so silly, Hisagi-chan. What's with you and all the obsessive folding and counting and straightening everything?"

Hisagi shrugged as he watched Yumichika undress him. "I don't know, it's just a compulsion. I can't help it… and don't call me that?"

"What? Hisagi?" Yumichika asked as he slid the top over the taller man's shoulders. The heavy fabric fell to the floor around Hisagi's feet. "All right then, I'll can you Shuuhei-chan."

Hisagi shook his head. "No."

"Shuu-chan then?"

Hisagi sighed. "It's the 'chan' I don't like. I don't care if you call me Shuuhei."

Yumichika shrugged and finished untying the ties on Hisagi's hakama. "Too bad, I like Shuu-chan." He started to pull the garment down, but Hisagi's hands stopped his movements. The fifth seat looked up into Hisagi's eyes and Ikkaku saw that tell-tale flare of impatience dance across his lover's face.

Hisagi was going to get it.

Yumichika quickly released his grip on Hisagi's hakama ties and spread his fingers over the vice Captain's washboard stomach. "What's wrong, Shuu-chan?"

If Hisagi was still annoyed with the nick name, he didn't show it. His eyes flickered nervously over to where Ikkaku sat, and then back to Yumichika's face. A worried expression clouded his features and furrowed his brow.

"Are you sure this is all right? I mean… you two…"

Yumichika made a huffing sound but made no moves to press Hisagi. His hands slid up the taller man's chest, thumbs caressing over scarred skin.

"Shuu-chan, stop thinking so much," he murmured. "This is not a time for thinking or worrying. Relax yourself and just let things happen. If it was not all right, we wouldn't have invited you into our home."

Ikkaku watched Hisagi's gaze linger on Yumichika's eyes; trail down slowly to the beautiful fifth seat's mouth. The larger man slowly lifted his hand to run his fingers over the smooth skin of Yumichika's cheeks. He lightly touched over the smaller man's lips, his thumb lingering on the soft flesh for a moment before Yumichika snaked out his tongue and pulled the digit into his mouth. The fifth seat sucked gently, his eyes focused on Hisagi's face; his reactions.

Hisagi's breath caught visibly. His eyes widened as Yumichika slid off the bed, lowering a hand to the vice Captain's hip and pulled him closer. Ikkaku felt familiar pressure as his loins awoke at seeing all that heat and arousal Hisagi was trying desperately to contain.

Slowly, hesitantly, Hisagi brought his other hand to Yumichika's face. He cupped the smaller man's cheek gently, caressing with his thumb.

"Your skin is so soft…" he whispered, more as a revelation to himself than anything.

Yumichika smiled and released Hisagi's other thumb. He tilted his head into the other's palm, nuzzling playfully as he put his arms around Hisagi's waist, pulling himself closer.

Ikkaku thought how strange Hisagi's hands looked over Yumichika's face. His fingers were long and slim, calloused as were every shinigami's, but extremely gentle. Ikkaku's hands were gentle when handling his lover as well, but they were thick and- not clumsy per say, but nowhere near as close to as graceful as Hisagi's were.

Yumichika tilted his chin, bringing his lips a hair's breadth from Hisagi's. He breathed softly across the taller man's skin, his eyes searching Hisagi's face.

"Shuu-chan..." he spoke quietly, but the command was obvious. "Undress me…"

Ikkaku shivered as Hisagi made a soft sound in the back of his throat. He watched as the vice Captain's hands moved to the sash holding Yumichika's kimono closed. Those slim fingers were shaking as he carefully pulled the tie free and the garment opened to reveal more creamy skin and hard muscle. Ikkaku could feel the pulsing of Hisagi's reiatsu; the lust and arousal being held by thick chains of honor and caution.

Hisagi Shuuhei was exceptionally sexy. He had that face and that body and all of that animalistic- even _primal_ need coursing through his veins, but he retained it all with his exceptional force of will. He was such a good person. His uncertainty, his want to do what was right, his obvious worry about intruding into something that wasn't his, was all laid out in his reiatsu for Ikkaku to see.

The third seat shifted, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the thick cloth of his judo gi pants. He was hungry for Hisagi. Hungry for his breaking, his letting go and just doing what his body and his soul wanted to do.

Yumichika slid the kimono over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and pool around his feet. Ikkaku silently applauded his lover for not making a fuss about the garment as his eyes ran over the body he had come to worship over the last century.

Hisagi looked as well, but only briefly. His cheeks reddened as he glanced over Yumichika's state of arousal, and closed his eyes to keep himself from staring. Yumichika was beautiful _everywhere_; his perfect lines and angles shaped by otherworldly hands. Ikkaku couldn't help but smile as he watched Hisagi struggle with himself.

"Kiss me, Shuu-chan…" Yumichika whispered.

Hisagi shook his head. "I… I don't know if I… You don't belong to me… I don't…"

"Hisagi." Ikkaku sat forward, his voice low and husky. Hisagi immediately turned to him, his eyes snapping open.

"Kiss him before you explode. If you're worried about what I might do or not do--or think, just don't."

Hisagi's control started to slip. Ikkaku could see it.

"But, Madarame-san…" he looked back at Yumichika, his breath coming quicker, his eyes glancing once again over that beautiful body.

Yumichika smiled. "Do you not want me then, Shuu-chan?" he teased mercilessly.

Hisagi's hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"No--I mean, yes, Yumichika-san… I want you very much… but I can't make this right in my head. I can't take from you when you're Madarame-san's, and he-"

Ikkaku growled and grinned evilly when the vice Captain met his eyes.

"Don't hold yourself back because of me. I plan on taking you myself soon and fucking you harder than anyone's ever even _dreamed_ of fucking you before."

Hisagi froze. Something seemed to crack in his carefully constructed shell. His reiatsu hesitated for only a moment before it unraveled completely and filled the small space of the bedroom.

Hisagi turned back to Yumichika, his eyes losing the tension around the edges. He lifted his hands to grip the smaller man's lean hips, pulling them so their bodies were flush.

"Oh, Shuu-chan," Yumichika breathed. "That's much better."

Hisagi leaned forward to claim Yumichika's mouth. Ikkaku watched as his lover's eyes widened in surprise, and then fell shut as he was practically ravished. He arched in Hisagi's hold, his head fell back, and his arms came around the taller man's neck. Ikkaku reacted instinctually and palmed himself through his pants. Just that slight amount of friction eased the painful tension in his manhood, as he watched the most arousing scene he had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

Yumichika made quick work of Hisagi's hakama, pulling the ties loose and pushing everything down over the vice Captain's thighs. They fell the rest of the way and landed in a wet heap on the floor. Ikkaku took in the sight of Hisagi's long and taut cock before Yumichika's hips obstructed his view. Hisagi groaned and moved his hands to Yumichika's ass to lift the smaller man as if he weighed nothing. Yumichika reacted with a breathy cry and wrapped his legs around the vice Captain's waist.

Climbing up onto the bed, Hisagi laid Yumichika out underneath him. His kissed down the fifth seat's pale neck and slid his hands down and over creamy thighs. Ikkaku watched, living vicariously through Hisagi as he touched and kissed places the bald shinigami had memorized long ago.

Yumichika's breath was labored as Hisagi's mouth moved down his stomach. He sat up, resting on his elbows, and spread his legs to give the larger man more room. As the vice Captain ran his fingers over the smaller man's length, Yumichika panted quietly.

"Shuu-chan, you don't have to--"

"Trust me." Hisagi murmured as he licked up the hot flesh.

Yumichika let out a shuddering breath. "No, really, it's all right Shuu-chan. This is for you, you don't… ah… oh gods… Oh my _gods_, Shuu… Shuu-chan!"

Ikkaku watched in amazement as Yumichika's head fell back. The fifth seat's back bowed and he fell back onto the mattress. His fingers tangled into Hisagi's hair, and his knees bent as he cried out again, this time softer, breathy.

"Oh, Ikkaku…" Yumichika whispered, his breath shuddering, "Ikkaku, he's incredible…"

Ikkaku bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood. Seeing his lover come undone like that so easily, sent his lust into a frenzy. Yumichika very rarely let himself go like this. For him to have fallen so fast into this deep of a passion, Hisagi must be beyond skilled. Ikkaku untied the sash of his robe and slipped his hand past the waist band of his pants. He stoked himself as he watched Hisagi's mouth and tongue slide over Yumichika's cock again and again.

"Shuu-chan," Yumichika moaned, "I can't… I'm going to come."

Hisagi lifted his head. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was as harsh as Yumichika's. He slipped two fingers in his mouth as he moved up the smaller man's body. Ikkaku lost sight of those fingers as they disappeared between Yumichika's spread legs, but he didn't need too much imagination to figure where they were going. Yumichika gasped and pulled tighter on Hisagi's dark hair.

"So eager all of a sudden," Yumichika teased.

Hisagi kissed his lips and murmured softly as he burrowed into Yumichika's throat.

"Who wouldn't be when they have you spread out before them?"

Ikkaku's erection throbbed at Hisagi's words. The vice Captain had one of those sex voices that turned your bones to water. It caressed Ikkaku's skin and tickled down his spine as he stroked himself slowly. He trembled in his need to take the younger man. He wanted Hisagi beneath him and screaming as he thrust hard and deep into that powerful but sensual body.

Yumichika's breath was coming in short gasps. His legs were shaking as they tightened against Hisagi's sides. His fingers pulled ruthlessly on the larger man's hair.

"Shuu-chan… Shuu-chan… I want to come with you inside me…"

Hisagi braced his weight on one elbow and brought his face up to kiss Yumichika's forehead. His hips ground down on the slighter man's and the fifth seat groaned.

"How do you want me?" Hisagi asked in that velvety sex voice.

Yumichika looked up at him with heavy lids. He smiled softly, regaining some of his composure.

"On your back."

Hisagi obeyed and rolled to his back. Yumichika sat up and retrieved the jar of salve from the night stand. Ikkaku had, years ago, asked Urahara to show him how to mix it so it came out colorless. Yumichika would rather use spit and risk being sore the next day before he used the salve when it was reddish brown.

Yumichika moved to straddle Hisagi's hips, and placed the jar on the bed beside the vice Captain's waist. He ran his fingers through his hair carefully, straightening the dark locks, and making sure every hair was back in place where it should be. Hisagi watched him was a soft smile, his hands resting on his chest.

"You're not going to tie me up this time?" he asked.

Yumichika scoffed. "I didn't tie you up, Fuji Kujaku did. I'm not into all that."

Hisagi's smile widened. "Could've fooled me."

"Hush." Yumichika smiled back and reached for the jar. He twisted the top off and swiped a few fingers through the salve. He twisted the top back on and set it behind and away from them on the foot of the bed. Turning back, he took Hisagi's cock in his hand and slicked it gently with his fingers.

Hisagi hissed and braced himself on his elbows. He watched Yumichika's face as the fifth seat rose up on his knees and reached around behind to slip his already lubed fingers inside himself. It was only cursory; Yumichika didn't need any kind of preparation. When he positioned himself, and pressed down onto the larger man's length, Hisagi slid into him easily, without resistance. Ikkaku watched that long cock press into his lover and a growl escaped from deep in his throat.

Hisagi gasped and sat up, his hands taking hold of Yumichika's hips. Yumichika put his arms around Hisagi's neck to keep from falling backwards. The slighter man cried out softly as his hips ground against Hisagi's. He pushed the larger man back a little and readjusted so that he was once again in control of the movements. He rolled his thighs once and pressed down, watching Hisagi's face as the vice Captain lost himself.

"Fuck…" he whispered, his breathing harsh. His head fell forward, and his hands slid up the fifth seat's back. "Yumichika-san…"

Ikkaku felt a beat of sweat trailing down his temple, but he made no move to wipe it away. His gaze was locked on the slow grinding of the two on his bed. Hisagi's harsh growls mixing and mingling with the sound of Yumichika's breathy moans, made the perfect soundtrack to the erotic display of skin moving against skin. Yumichika's hips rolled slowly over Hisagi's, the vice Captain curled in, forcing the fifth seat's back into an arch. His tongue ran up the smaller man's throat, his teeth grazed the line of Yumichika's jaw, but he did not bite down.

"Touch me, Shuu-chan," Yumichika commanded. "Put your hand on me…"

Hisagi pulled back, fisting Yumichika's weeping member, pumping it slowly in time with the fifth seat's movements. Yumichika let out a moan and closed his eyes. He braced his hands on Hisagi's shoulders and started to move a little faster.

"Ikkaku…" Yumichika called out for him. "Ikkaku, come here, love…"

Ikkaku stood and met Hisagi's eyes. He slipped out of his robe and pushed his pants down over his hips. Hisagi's eyes flickered to Ikkaku's swollen length and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. The bald shinigami moved to the side of the bed, crawling up onto the mattress in between Hisagi's legs to slide his hands down his lover's sides. He pressed his lips to Yumichika's shoulder blade and the smaller man ceased his slow grind.

"Kaku…" he whispered, his hand coming up to run his fingers over Ikkaku's cheek.

"I'm here, baby." Ikkaku whispered before he sank his teeth gently into the soft flesh between Yumichika's neck and shoulder. Yumichika cried out and bucked his hips.

Ikkaku grinned and looked passed his lover's neck at Hisagi. The vice Captain was watching them with lust clouded eyes. Ikkaku licked his lips and slipped his hand down to where the younger man and his lover were joined. He ran his fingers over Hisagi's sack and teased his testicles, rolling them in his palm.

Hisagi's eyelids slid low, and his head rolled back. Ikkaku's grin widened and he growled over Yumichika's shoulder.

"You want me to fuck you, Hisagi?" he whispered, power and lust shortening his breath; making his voice harsh. "You want me to fuck you while you fuck Yumi?"

Hisagi squeezed his eyes closed. He cursed under his breath before he lifted his head and breathed softly.

"Yes…"

"Yes?" Ikkaku teased. "Yes what?"

Hisagi opened his eyes and met Ikkaku's stare.

"I want you to fuck me Madrame-san…"

Ikkaku's grin became fierce and reached for the jar of salve. He unscrewed the lid and coated his fingers, before placing the jar and lid back at the foot of the bed. He came in close, between Hisagi's thighs and wrapped a muscled arm around Yumichika's waist.

"Lean forward, love," he whispered into the smaller man's neck. "I wanna see what I'm doing."

Yumichika moaned and pushed Hisagi onto his back. He pressed his lips to the vice Captain's and ravished the larger man's mouth as Ikkaku pulled Hisagi's thighs apart. The bald shinigami pushed two lubed fingers passed the tight opening and caressed the velvety inside. Hisagi cried out softly into Yumichika's mouth and arched his back. The movement managed to press his hips down on Ikkaku's hand and force the third seat's fingers farther inside.

"Ah, hell yeah…" Ikkaku growled.

"You're so sexy, Shuu-chan," Yumichika murmured as he started to ride the larger man once again. His hips came up and back down shallowly, his pace much faster than before. "I should have done this to you on the roof that time."

Hisagi _ah_-ed at another thrust of Ikkaku's fingers and slid a hand up into Yumichika's hair.

"You would have killed me for sure…"

Yumichika laughed breathlessly and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Ikkaku, love… what's taking so long? I want to hear Shuu-chan scream."

Ikkaku swallowed at Yumichika's lust-filled eyes watching him; his mouth open and panting as he flicked his tongue over his flawless lips. Just the sight of his lover's arched back, and his perfect ass filled with that long and slender cock, made the fifth seat's loins throb painfully. He turned to run his fingers back through the salve before leaning forward to lay a kiss between Yumichika's shoulder blades.

He said nothing as he stroked himself and put the head of his cock against Hisagi's opening. He took a firm hold under the vice Captain's knee and pushed his hips forward. There was a little resistance, but not a lot. Hisagi had done this recently, and Ikkaku had just enough of his mind left to wonder who the lucky bastard was. Hisagi didn't bottom for just anyone, and the only reason he was getting to do it now, was because he had Yumichika.

Hisagi groaned and he closed his eyes. He threw his head back onto the mattress as Ikkaku seated himself fully inside. The vice Captain held Yumichika's hip with one hand and fisted the sheets above his head with the other. Ikkaku watched his erotic display and tried to keep his cool and inot/i just start pounding away at the younger man. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in, deep and powerful. Hisagi let out a guttural _ah_ and lifted his leg to hook around Ikkaku's waist.

"Gods, Ikkaku… Look at him…" Yumichika said as he sat up. His sweaty back came against Ikkaku's chest, and the third seat wrapped his arm around his lover's waist once more.

The three moved as one, Ikkaku's thrusts pressed Hisagi's hips up to meet Yumichika's. The two lovers had learned this rhythm years ago, but Ikkaku was sure it had never felt quite as good as it did now. Their movements picked up as the third seat's cries came faster and louder. Yumichika kept one hand wrapped around Hisagi's as they both stroked his weeping length, and he raised the other to grip the back of Ikkaku's neck. Ikkaku's teeth were latched onto the side of Yumichika's throat, but his eyes watched Hisagi.

When Ikkaku's fingers came over Yumichika's hip to tangle with the vice Captain's, Hisagi's eyes opened and a small trickle of tears escaped down his cheeks.

"Fuck…" he said softly. "Ah… Mada…rame-san… _fuck_…"

Yumichika's grip tightened on the back of Ikkaku's neck. His voice became desperate as he turned his head and panted into his lover's ear.

"Ikkaku… harder. Fuck him hard and fast." He started to babble as his orgasm started to build. It was always like this: Yumi's voice would become breathy and unrestrained as words tumbled from his lips. Sometimes coherent and sometimes not, but either way, Ikkaku loved it. "Ah, yes... Ikkaku… Gods, harder… Oh, Shuu-chan…_Shuu-chan_…"

"Yumichika-san…" Ikkaku heard Hisagi's breathless words. "Ah… I'm coming…"

Ikkaku's coherency left him then for the next few seconds. He felt his climax hit him with such a force, that he might have gone blind. He thrust mercilessly into the exquisite body of the vice Captain as his built up tension released in long, hot spurts. As Ikkaku came back down, Yumichika cried out, arching, his head falling back onto Ikkaku's shoulder and thick ropes of come splattered over Hisagi's chest. He heard Hisagi growl low and felt the younger man writhe between him and his lover, his tension breaking and releasing as well.

"Gods… oh, gods…" Yumichika was panting.

Ikkaku pressed open-mouthed kisses down Yumichika's back as his lover leaned forward over Hisagi. He heard the soft smack of sloppy, sated kisses, and shifted to pull out of the vice Captain's thoroughly fucked body. He slid off the bed, trying to catch his breath, and retrieved the towel from the chair back. He cleaned off slowly, listening to the words of comfort that fell from Yumichika's lips.

"Shuu-chan… It's all right Shuu-chan... Don't hide from me, Ikkaku and I are here for you…"

Ikkaku stole a glance at the pair on the bed and his heart broke. Hisagi lay on his back, his arms covering his face as Yumichika still leaned over him, kissing his hands and running his fingers over the larger man's chest.

"Shuu-chan…" Yumichika murmured softly, his lips laying gentle kisses into the vice Captain's unruly hair. "Shuu-chan you can't hold it in forever. Your body is relaxed now, let your heart and mind follow."

Hisagi breathed in deeply and let out a shuddering exhale.

"I can't… I won't…"

Proud Hisagi, never letting others see his vulnerable side. Never letting anyone see that underneath the shell of the honorable and duty-bound soldier, was a man just as capable of heartache and despair as anyone. Underneath was a man who had in fact had his heart broken; had his trust and his love rejected. Ikkaku could see the turmoil Hisagi was fighting through the young shinigami's reiatsu. As he lay beneath Yumichika, the anguished vice Captain held his emotions tight with his clenched jaw, and hid them behind his strong arms.

Ikkaku turned away and retrieved his pants from the floor. As he slipped them on and pulled them up over his hips, he listened to Yumichika's calm and soothing voice. The bald shinigami had never been too skilled in dealing with other people's emotions and needs, but that was fine because he had Yumichika. His lover read people like they were open books, and cared deeply for the people close to him.

"You have to Shuu-chan," Yumichika whispered. "You're killing yourself. You have to let go and realize that what happened wasn't your fault."

"My fault or not, it still happened… and now he's alone because I couldn't do anything…"

"Not for lack of trying, Shuu-chan, you did your best." Ikkaku heard movement and glanced behind him to see Yumichika pulling Hisagi's arms from his eyes. His lover kissed the creased brow and trailed his lips down the three scars covering the right side of the vice Captain's face.

"I…" Hisagi's voice caught. "I should have been able to help him… I'm his friend…"

"You are," Yumichika murmured. "You're his best friend. You love him even now, and he knows that."

Emotions flew across Hisagi's face and his lips started to tremble. Ikkaku saw tears slips from beneath his eyelids before the vice Captain pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes. A broken sob escaped Hisagi's throat and he whispered softly between shuttering breaths.

"Not enough… not enough…"

Hisagi shattered then. The thin ropes that had held together his composure finally snapped, and he broke down into silent but harsh sobs. Yumichika rolled to the side; pulling Hisagi's shuddering form with him and cradling the larger man against him. Hisagi buried his face into the fifth seat's neck and clung desperately to the slighter man's body.

Ikkaku ached for Hisagi as he stood his ground, watching, waiting for Yumi to tell him it was all right to move. He wanted Hisagi to stop hurting; he wanted the painful things that had severed his relationship to have never happened. He wanted to see his friends talking and laughing and together and happy like they had been in the beginning, but it was not to be.

"It's okay, Shuu-chan," Yumichika ran his hands over Hisagi's hair, "It's okay…"

Yumichika's eyes lifted to meet Ikkaku's and the bald shinigami understood without words. He moved back to the bed, not wishing to disturb as Yumichika helped Hisagi through his inevitable--and much needed--break down. He smoothed his hands over Hisagi's back, caressing the tall man's skin, comforting in a more physical way than Yumichika. He reached for a cloth from the bedside table and ran it gently over the vice Captain's thighs. He cleaned his friend carefully, kissing down his hips and massaging bruised muscles. He moved around the foot of the bed and climbed up to repeat the same actions over Yumichika's skin. He paused for a moment when Yumichika caught his gaze. The tears in his lover's eyes made his heart break anew, but he continued until Yumichika's skin was cleared of all traces of their actions.

Tossing the cloth to the floor, Ikkaku moved around once again to the other side of the bed, and slipped in behind Hisagi's body. He ran his hands over the vice Captain's arm, and pressed up against his friend's muscled back. Hisagi's sobs had quieted, and his shoulders had stopped their violent shaking.

Yumichika slipped his fingers between Ikkaku's as the two of them held Hisagi together. Several long minutes passed in silence, but it could have been hours for all Ikkaku knew. Finally, Hisagi moved, lifting his face from Yumichika's neck and resting his head on the pillow. Yumichika lowered his lips to kiss Hisagi's forehead and Hisagi sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"Don't be," Yumichika said softly, "It's what we wanted. It's what we knew you needed."

Hisagi shook his head slowly, and Ikkaku was happy to see that his breathing had calmed.

"I don't deserve you both…"

Ikkaku hugged him gently from behind and murmured softly.

"It's not about deserving or not. It's just about how you needed someone and we were here."

Hisagi smiled softly, a soft chuckle escaping from between his lips. Yumichika ran his fingers down Hisagi's cheek and smiled.

"What is it, Shuu-chan?"

Hisagi chuckled again, this time with more fervor.

"Don't call me that."

Yumichika's smile widened. "I'll stop when I get tired of it."

Ikkaku nuzzled the back of Hisagi's head.

"What were you thinking just now, Hisagi?"

Hisagi yawned sleepily and shifted to get more comfortable in their hold.

"I was just thinking how different things would be if Abarai was home."

Yumichika scoffed, "Renji-kun? What would the famous Abarai Renji have done for you in this situation?"

Ikkaku laughed. "Probably have kicked his ass."

Shuuhei laughed softly, his voice getting quieter as he drifted towards sleep.

"Kicked my ass and then probably kicked it again for good measure. He would have lured me in saying something like, 'Come on, sempai, let's fight. You'll feel better afterwards'."

Yumichika nodded and kissed Hisagi's forehead again. "Are you going to tell him? About what happened?"

Hisagi shook his head.

"No. I don't want to look so weak in front of him."

"You're situation was impossible." Ikkaku growled. "You're not weak at all, Hisagi."

Hisagi was silent for a few minutes before he lifted his hand to wipe fresh tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you…" he whispered. "Both of you… I don't know what else to say…"

Yumichika pulled the vice Captain close, and held Ikkaku's eyes as he spoke softly into Hisagi's hair.

"You don't have to say anything else, Shuu-chan."

Hisagi sniffed once and curled into Yumichika's embrace. Ikkaku leaned over and pressed his lips to Yumichika's before he lowered his face to burrow in between Hisagi's shoulder blades. The three fell asleep together, tangled and sated, enfolded in each other's warmth and love, forgetting, if only for a while, the terrors and troubles that plagued the world outside.

**END**


End file.
